One Simple Wish
by Flower Crown Of Poppy
Summary: Wendy was a simple girl with a simple wish. Now that wish has come true with many things to overcome.
1. Chapter 1

One Simple Wish (Rewrite)

I just stood there, my clothes covered in blood of dead or wounded soldiers.

Honestly Castle Town has seen better days then this. Torn down buildings, houses and what was worst then the soldiers was the innocent women and children who lost their lives, all because of the heartless demon flying above me.

"Something wrong Wendy?" Kira asked with a smug smile.

"It didn't have to go this far, I said.

"Hmm? I'm sorry what did you say?"

"I said it didn't have go this far!"

Kira laughed like a psycho. "Yes it did Wendy, how else would I get you to see it?"

"I will not see it. I will not see why you want me to come to the dark side nor will I give in to you."

"Wendy it's not me you are giving in to, it's you. You are giving into yourself.

Why do you deny this? After so many years, you refused to see this, to refuse you just like the idea of being evil. What is it Wendy scared of losing your friends? Because sweetheart let me tell you, you have no friends now not after this."

I was so angered, but what she said was true how long could I deny it? Link and Zelda now hate me, Hyrule hates me, everybody hated me. The truth is I have no one now.

"Thinking about what I said?" Kira asked.

I snapped out of my thoughts. I never gave into Kira then, why would I give now? "Just shut up and screw off!" I threw a rock at her.

Kira caught it with her wing, crushing it to dust. She tsked. "I see my words mean nothing to you."

"No it doesn't."

"Have it your way. But just remember who has the upper hand in this." Kira held the Triforce.

I growled. Of course she would use it against me. "The Triforce I know," I growled.

Kira smirked. "Yes to think of the power I could have by a triangle, but I want you my dear to suffer some more. So I think I'll leave you be for the time and see you in maybe a week, by then you should have made up your mind. But do know if you say no I will have to kill you flat out no more games of cat and mouse."

Kira soon faded out, leaving me with the groans of the wounded soldiers and pools of blood. I just stood there. I can't do this no longer. Apart of me wanted to cry and just give in after all the rivalry between me and Kira has gone on for so many centuries, I have grown so tired of it. But then all the work I have done to help Link and Zelda would go to waste, though it already has in a way. Every single day I have wished I never made that wish. But like I was told before I was going to do this sooner or later. And it's not like I can retire because these legends still go on with me, if I sleep I can't get away, if I die I can't get away. So what should I do?


	2. Chapter 2

One Simple Wish Chapter two ( Rewrite)

"So tell me again about this dear fantasy of yours Wendy." Hewie asked me.

"Well it's a beautiful kingdom named Hyrule, ruled by the king I forgot his name, and he has a beautiful daughter named Zelda who is the heir to throne. The kingdom has many races, such as elves, sea creatures, rock-eating monsters just to name few. And it not a fantasy, it's a dream I had."

"It sounds like a fantasy more then a dream," Hewie pointed out as he stroked my hair.

"Maybe. But I do think it's real, I think it might be hidden somewhere.

"Wendy my child you really have an imagination, you might be a little crazy." Hewie said playfully.

"No crazier then you!" I laughed.

"Maybe so darling girl," Hewie continued to stroke my hair. "You know your hair has gotten blacker since last year, really makes your green eyes stand out more."

"You really think so."

"I know so little princess," Hewie kissed my forehead.

I snuggled closer to his chest, getting slightly lost in my own fantasy. I have had this fantasy world in mind from the time I was five, it originally started as Elves who lived in the kingdom, then slowly I started adding more creatures to the mix.

"Lost in thought are we princess?"

"Hmm?" I snapped out of my thoughts. Staring at Hewie who wore an amused look on his face. "Kind of of I guess."

"Well…if it's about that fantasy, maybe a simple wish will do justice? After all the moon is yellow."

"What does the moon being yellow have to do with anything?"

"Well story has it if you make a wish on a yellow moon it will come true, just like making a wish with a shooting star. My mother use to tell me this all the time when I was little boy, I made very many wishes as children even some as teenage."

"Did any of them come true?"

Hewie laughed. "Of course many came true, in fact last wish is downstairs." Hewie nudged me.

"So you think it would work for me?"

"I don't see why not, it wouldn't hurt anything. Are you true fully interested?"

I thought for an long moment. I mean if it does come true I would be leaving behind Hewie and Jeremy, but I would get to go to Hyrule and that would be better then this boring old world.

"Yes! I would be interested."

Hewie's blue eyes lit up. "Then my darling princess I say you get in bed and I'll open the curtain."

Doing as told I climbed into bed and watched Hewie open my curtain. He moved very giddy like child receiving a ice cream.

After he finished Hewie moved back over to me. "All you need to do is stare right at the moon and do not say it out loud only say it within your mind. Also please be clear on what you wish because it might be taken the wrong way."

"I understand," I said cutely.

"Very well, now have fun wishing who knows maybe tomorrow you'll be inside you fantasy or dream. Now be sure to get some sleep."

Hewie gave me one last kiss on the forehead before leaving.

Doing exactly as told I turned facing the huge yellow moon with only one thing in mind. Hyrule….I thought. Please I wish to go to Hyrule. I waited a few moments before opening my eyes. I'm still in my room? "Oh…I knew Hewie had to be telling an old myth, I guess my dream will never come true." Sadden very much, there was nothing could I do but pull the covers over my head and sleep.

The sunlight beamed down on eyes with no kind of mercy. I buried my face into my pillow only what I buried my face in was far from a pillow.

I spit out the crunchy stuff that got into my mouth. Dirt? Why would there be dirt in my room? Hey what a second this not my room, this a beach? Now how did I get here? I stood up warily, looking around noticing this didn't look like the beach from home.

"Where am I? This place I think I have seen it before…..maybe. I took a step to the water. This water is kind of dirty looking and reddish. I poked my finger in and quickly yanked it back out. This water if freezing cold!"

"I don't think you shouldn't have your finger in there".

I jumped from the sudden voice, nearly falling over in the cold water. A hand grabbed my shoulder pulling me up before I fell in, from there I made eye contact with a man. His eyes were deep black, his hair was black with purple looking hue to it. A long dark purple wrap thing was around his waist going just to his knees and his body was covered in tattoos not running together but they did run into each other and it made them look pretty. He looked to be around Jeremy and Hewie's age, which put him at twenty-four or a little older.

"Child you should not do that," his voice was stern.

"S-s-sorry!" I stuttered.

He let go of heavy sigh. And remained silent for moment but before speaking.

"Why is a child like you out here? You should be in the town where you are

safe. You should not be wandering out here alone." His voice grew very stern.

Making me coward a little.

"S-s-sorry!" I stuttered again. Really, this guy scared me, but he reminded me of something like a forgotten memory or he might just look like some one I have seen before who knows at the moment.

He looked at me for long while. He raised an eyebrow as if some hit him. "What is your name girl?"

I gulped. I was always told never to my name to strangers, but right now did I have a choice? "Wednesday April Greenwood," I gave my full name to him.

"Wednesday?" He repeated my first name. "Hmmm….do you mind telling me your birthday, year and time?"

I hesitated. I'm not suppose give out stuff like this to people I don't know, but it seemed right to give it to this man. "I was born Monday October 31st 1985 at seven-thirty AM."

The man let go of me and took a step back. Shaking his head side to side and resting a hand on his chin he spoke. "This is not right. You are not suppose to be here yet."

"Excuse me?" I said.

He pointed at me. "You are only eight years corrected?"

"Well yeah."

"That's means it only the year 1993 there, you not suppose to come here until the last year of century…1999. How could this be? Why are you here now?"

I was so lost by what he was saying. I mean I just woke up and some man is talking about weird stuff. My brain is fried.

"He's never wrong. This throws things off, how will this have affect?" He ranted on.

"Ummm…..excuse me, but what are you talking about?"

"I can't completely tell you now you're not old enough, but you are here so I guess I have no choice but to keep you for time being. Please come with me now." He grabbed my hand before I could protest pulling in the woods.

"Hey! Let go of me right now!" I tried jerking away.

"Please Wednesday stop it. I am helping you, Hyrule can't have you dead."

"Wait did you say Hyrule?" I asked completely stopping my jerks.

"Yes. Now please we need to get to Hyrule town before we run into problems."

Problems? What problems are you talking about?

He completely ignored me.

"Fine…..but what is your name?" I asked.

"Eli….my name is Eli."

"Ahhh…that sounds familiar."

It should sound familiar, Eli mumbled.

Pure silence was put between us both until we reached town. Needless to say, this was far from what I had in mind. The town was torn to pieces, the people looked just looked like zombies and other children were bundled in tents with few adults sitting outside. A few men moved pass us wearing heavy looking armor with swords at theirs sides.

This isn't what my dream looked like. My dream was beautiful with people happy giving out friendly smiles and waves. The children were playing tag, hide seek, birds chirping. The town was beautiful, the castle was beautiful…..The castle just up ahead the town was glum to say the least.

I was so busy staring at the things I saw, I ran smack into Eli who wore a unpleased look. "I'm sorry."

"No. This is a lot for you to take in a count. "

I nodded. "It sure is a lot…so where are you taking me?"

Eli turned forward moving to a building that looked to be on its last leg. "Here this is where you will be staying." Eli pulled me inside the beat down building.

The place had odd symbols placed on the floor, ceiling and walls. It looked just like an upside down crescent moon with a snake looking eye in the middle. I noticed five rooms with closed doors and the same symbol painted on them.

"Briar! Get in here now!" Eli shouted. No sooner then he said it a the door dead in front of us opened and a man emerged from there wearing a red robe and a clothe around his mouth. His hair was a electric blue and his eyes matched it.

"What is it?" His voice was in a whisper.

"Well Mr. see in the future, take a good look at this," Eli pointed at me.

Briar took a look at me and shrugged. "She's a little girl so what?"

"Yeah that's the problem she a little girl! I thought you saw all!"

"Hey now. Why are your panties in a twist?"

"Because Briar say hello to Wednesday April Greenwood, the descendant of Skye."

Briar looked down at me. He seemed to be studying my features. "Hair black as night, eyes the color of lime, and pure white dress. My goddess she is her!"

"Yeah I know that Briar. Now why is she here? She is in no form to fight."

"I have no clue…..I mean she only eight years of age pushing it. She wasn't meant to be here until fourteen or fifteen years of age. This isn't right the timelines."

Eli huffed.

"Eli I don't what to do. I mean Hyrule must truly need her now, the hero must need her now."

"I know I know but she barely it at height with my waist so do you really think she can do much?"

Before I could ask anything, a woman come out the same room as Briar did.

She was pale looking wearing a blue cloak around her, she seemed to only wear simple shirt and pants. Her ears were long and pointed, her red hair was pulled back in bun. She had annoyed look painted on her face.

"What is all the ruckus about?: She asked arms crossed. Her eyes met mine and she raised an eyebrow. "Who is the short stuff?"

Eli sighed. "Malum met Wednesday the descendant of Skye."

"I thought the legend said the descendant wasn't suppose to be here until her teen years." Malum said.

"Yes….the legend seemed to be wrong," Eli glared at Briar.

"Hey! I never actually gave a answer to when she would arrive!"

Malum raised her hand. "Look can we just get over it please? I mean we need to get her in the right clothes and she needs to learn the hylian language because she cant get around without knowing it also she needs to be up to speed with everything and she needs to learn to defend herself." Malum finally finished.

"You're right Malum, really no use in being mad." Eli looked down at me. Wednesday do you mind going with Malum?

I looked back at the woman and back at Eli. Everything said made my head spin.

But I walked slowly to Malum.

Malum let out an amused laugh. "Don't worry short stuff I'm not going to eat you." She took a hold of my hand, leading me to the first door. She pushed me inside the small room. I looked around seeing nothing but a bed, dresser, a huge bag and a small fur thing in a plush looking bed.

"Okay kid since you are the descendant of Skye, you to dress like a Hylian, speak like one and most importantly you need to learn your history. There other thing for to learn but these will be the simplest for you to start with."

"Ummm…..okay. What do I need to wear?"

Malum closed and locked the door, pulled over the huge bag. She dig for the longest until pulling out something folded and red. "Here put this on it should fit ya."

I took the red item, unfolding it I realized it was long sleeved red dress. "Why would I need to wear?"

"Because you may think the dress of yours is normal which it is for you but here children wear slightly different clothing, you have to wear if you want to fit in here."

I sighed. "Okay then but do you mind?"

"Sure thing I'll leave you to you stuff, just come get me when you're done." Malum left leaving me to my new attire.

The dress fit nicely in fact it was like it made for me. I have to say to pretty nice and festive looking. Quite different then the ones back home. "Malum I'm done!"

No sooner Malum came back into the room. "You like nice short stuff, now lets pull back your hair into a ponytail and now you have a nice little hairdo."

I reached up and poked the high hanging hair. "This is the first time my hair isn't hanging down," I admitted.

"First time for everything, now Eli had to go something about his mother or whatever. He told me to give this book. Malum took out a small book from within her cloak. Here you are and of course Eli wanted me to stay here if you had any questions." Malum laid back on the small bed.

I opened the book and noticed pages missing looked to be torn out. Hmmm…the pictures are pretty and the words though very strange I understand them.

"Hey kid be sure you study that book real well because that's your history so far and more. Also after this you'll be getting a lesson Hylian language and then some."

Hylian language? Do you mean this? I held up the book.

Malum looked the book. Yeah that's ancient Hylian.

Ancient Hylian?

"Yep. I know a few words here and there," Malum yawned. "If you need me to I can try and read it to you the best I can."

"No I actually can read it quite fine, almost like a second language to me."

Malum never said anything else in fact, I heard light snores.

The book seemed to wrote in letter form.

_I have no clue who will be reading this book, but I do hope it is my beloved descendant. I don't even know your name or face and love you very much after all you are me. Anyway I am writing these letters because I fear I will not live to see my own wedding day nor will I see tonight. You see my dear we just had beautiful luck when we stumbled across that mirror, oh how we never knew something so beautiful existed far beyond us. Skyloft and then the kingdom of Hyrule. Hyrule grew to be our home away from home though Hyrule gave things home never would. You see my dear my age is now finally catching up with me, no longer am I a simple eighteen year girl. No, finally I can age beyond that grow old and retire in this life. You see not aging may be appealing idea to some but live for over two hundred years in Hyrule and see how well you really handle it, though back home it has only gone to year of 1978. How is that? I have no clue how that could be but don't ask questions. To be honest here I have no clue why I write in this in ancient language, it's changed so no one will know it and you might not be able to read it. Now this will not be my final letter to you, I plan to write more if I live longer enough, this was just a start. Oh how I think you will love Hyrule and Princess Zelda and of course our beloved Link. Just be sure to be calm because you have to chase him even when you don't have too. Now I must sign off…..Sincerely Aurora Skye Winters._

Reading that letter was like seeing pictures that had been locked away for years and never seeing them again. I don't get why I feel this way, I just felt like balling up and not moving. But I now know I need to do this child or not.

I tucked the book under my arm and walked to the sleeping Malum.

"Malum." I shook her.

Malum coughed and stared sleepily at me. "What is it short stuff done reading that book?"

"Yes, I understand all words in it."

"Good for you. Now I guess you know everything now?"

"No. the book stopped after so long, I guess I have to do more if I want to read the whole thing."

"Hmmm…..Okay then I guess I can teach you some Hylian now. Let me get Nya to fetch some papers and pencils. Hey Nya get your furry butt up, Malum kicked the small bed. A ferret's head popped up, looking dead at Malum. Go Nya your wasting time."

Nya stared at Malum before leaving his small bed and out the room.

"So what did it say?" Malum asked.

"Oh… the book? It was just a letter from Skye to me."

"That's all it was?"

"No, I think the rest will be found over time."

"If you say so. Nya hurry up!" Malum clapped her hands.

I sighed. I never thought this was how it would go in Hyrule. I thought this be fun and games but I thought wrong.

**Malum and Nya don't belong to me, they belong to my friend Shadow.**


	3. Chapter 3

One Simple Wish Chapter 3

"The language has changed a good bit." I said moving around the papers.

Malum shifted in her chair. "I'm sure you can pick up quickly."

I did a scoff. "I really don't know about that."

"Well even so you need to know enough to fairly get around."

"True….." I trailed off.

Malum nodded. "The first thing you should know would be, Hello, what is your name, where is a place of rest….." Malum went on going.

I sat there listening to her and follow what she told me to do. Nya crawled up my leg into my lap I gave her some pets. I never took my eyes off. Listening to her my mind trailed off for small bit, only wondering if this was real or maybe I'm asleep. Everything seems so real and also…not real.

"Wendy," Malum snapped her fingers in my face.

I jumped, which cause Nya to fall out of my lap onto the floor. Nya handed me a dirty look before going over to Malum.

"Are you paying attention?" she asked.

"Oh yes." I said.

"No you're really not." Malum picked Nya and set the ferret on her shoulder. "What are you are thinking about?"

"Just….this was all a dream to me and it seems very real. I truly don't know if this is actually real."

"Oh jeez kid, this place is beyond real."

"I know…..also I would like to know more about my history" I looked at the book, which had pictures and words. But it seemed a lot is missing though."

"Doesn't the book tell you?"

"Yeah, but pages are missing. It's a good bit actually."

Malum shrugged. "From what I know that book is old as hell. Maybe the pages are gone do to age."

I shook my head. "I don't think that, I mean it seems like the pages were torn out."

"That so…. "Malum trailed. "Maybe the pages were torn out so you couldn't see something you needed to see." Malum spoke a playful spooky voice.

I had to smile and laugh a bit. "It could be so."

As the subject died, we resumed back to the papers wrote in Hylian. Every now and then, I would turn my focus to the book at my side. Really, I wanted to know what happened to those missing pages. After so long, the sun finally set and moon was up.

Malum looked out the window. "I guess the lesson will stop here for today," She stood up with Nya still around her shoulder.

"Are you hungry?"

My stomach growled before I could get a word out. Malum let out an amused laugh, she walked over to me patting my head.

"I'll take that as a yes!" Malum took me to what I guess was kitchen. A stove and small wooden table stood by the side.

"Here you sat on this stump." Malum pushed me to it.

I looked seeing it was a tree stump, I simply sat on it like told. Malum reached into her cloak many times, I never saw really what she doing though. All she did was pour odd colored liquid in a huge pot. I turned my attention away from her, thinking about Hewie and Jeremy. I'm sure they have noticed me gone, Hewie should be freaking out by now and Jeremy he should be questioning everybody in town. I sighed at the thought, I missed them both now.

"Is something wrong child?" A sudden voice asked.

I looked over to see Briar standing there or was it Briar? "Who are you?" I asked getting off the tree stump and backing up to Malum.

The man only did a laugh. "Oh, child it's me Briar. From earlier," he added.

Briar looked very different from before, his hair was a greenish-brown and his eyes matched. His robe was now the color white and his clothe was gone showing his face.

"Oh, dear Wendy I'm not going to bite."

I stared at Briar for long while before sitting back on the stump.

"Briar alters his looks when he get's tired of the old one," Malum said stirring whatever she had in the pot.

"Guilty as charge," Briar smirked.

Malum stepped to us holding on to bowl. However, for now we'll just let the fool be. She handed me the bowl, which had odd colored liquid with lumps floating around.

I stared for a long moment before looking back at her. "What is this?"

Briar looked in the bowl. "Now that is a good question."

"It's soup," Malum replied.

"I don't think it's suppose to look like that my dear."

"Oh, Briar please." Malum crossed her arms. "You've had my food before."

"Yes but at least the food you fed me looked like somewhat like food, this looks like it would kill her before it reaches her stomach."

The two continued their little bicker; I watched them as I slowly tasted the soup, which wasn't bad actually. After some time Briar and Malum, pointless argument finished.

"Okay little one," Briar removed the bowl from my hands and picked me up. You need to go to bed; tomorrow will be a tiring day for you."

I simply nodded and gave Malum good night hug. Briar took me back to where he slept and placed me there.

"Don't you need this bed?" I asked.

"Not really I never sleep I just meditate," Briar answered.

"You meditate for sleep? How does that work?"

Briar placed his hand on my head. "It's complicated my girl, now sleep child."

"All right then," I said turning over to my side. I heard Briar shut the door from there it was pure silence and I drifted to sleep.

In woods creatures roamed, these horrid fiends belong to the prince of darkness himself Ganon. And in these woods with them was a young elf boy dressed in green. This boy is Link.

Link slumped against a tree having just completing the dungeon known as 'The Lizard'. the green boy was beyond tired. "I wished I had somebody to help me." He said to himself. Honestly, this was so much for a ten-year-old boy. After a moment, silence he picked himself up and moved forward much to his body's dismay. Link looked at moon for a brief while.

No way, he was going back to Hyrule town this late. Link stumbled to a nearby cave, inside was only a simple pond with a fairy flying above it. The fairy was obviously a young woman with long red hair and a pink dress. She looked down at Link with smile. "May I soothe your wounds?"

Link gave the fairy girl a nod.

The fairy flew to his side and held his hand from there all of his wound were gone. "There every mark is gone."

"Thank you Anna," Link said. "Do you mind if rest here for tonight?"

"Not at all! Why would you ask that?" Anna asked. "You are always welcomed here no matter what!"

"Just getting permission is all," Link said as he laid down on the floor.

"Get some rest little hero," Anna pet the top of Link's head. "Tomorrow will be the start of a new day." with that Anna disappeared.

Link smiled at Anna's words and turned over falling asleep quickly.

**Author's note-This chapter lacks, but chapter four will be better. Don't forget to review.**


End file.
